Run, River, Run
by bananamoonbelly
Summary: lol! I don't think you'll need a parent, it actually should be rated G, however you wanna put it. Anyway, this is a oneshot, based on a nightly meeting of Chihiro And Haku, whom actually swim across a river to meet each other. Short and sweet. It's a song


****

Run, River, Run

By: Star_Gazer

A/N: Hey there guys, I'm a newbie, but that doesn't stop me from asking you to treat me as any other, because I just want your honest opinion here. This isn't my first (actually it's my second here) and surely not my last. I do, however, plan on making this a oneshot due to my planning for it. I hope you enjoy. Applaud, Flame, just don't sue and I think I'll live.

Disclaimer: Don't you just get sick of these? I sure do. But credit's still credit and it's not mine. Yep, that's right, I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY PEOPLE! So you drop the tar and feathers there. As a matter of fact, the one and only Hayao Miyazaki owns the titles to Spirited Away, sadly enough, I just own a copy. So, if you find it in your heart to sue a poor, ditzy high school student, send me a word and we'll talk, or not. (Cause I don't wanna get sued!!! ) By the way, The song in here is mine, I did write it so I guess that means "Don't steal it or else." The plot's my own as well (A "write-up-as-you-go" as I prefer) (I'm not the threatening, really, but when PMS strikes, I'm a whole knew person. *Evil Laugh*)

So, did I make you tired yet? Good, cause you've still got more to read.

Just kidding.

Or not.

****

Run, River, Run

By: Star_Gazer (Opps, wrote it twice)

__

Run, River, Run,

Wash away all my troubled pains,

Run, River, Run,

Your wet had dried, but the sense remains.

It was so lonely. Even the stars reflected her sadness as Chihiro stood overlooking the skies from her perch upon a stone not too far from the edge of the river. The same river that separated her world from the Spirit World. The moon's face shone off the waters, as if reminding her of the waters that divided her world and his. A simple thought such as that was enough to make her smile, a smile that hardly seemed to reach her eyes anymore.

Maybe it was the fact that three years wore themselves into her brain, allowing her the only conclusion that seemed possible anymore, 'It must have been a dream.' She mellowed. Talking to herself was another thing she failed from stopping. "All…a dream?"

A question that had entered her mind, was this one. One that she could never seem to answer for herself. The stars were her audience now, an almost eerie understanding took place at that moment, another one she stole away in her mind.

__

Run, Waters, Run,

Even if your current could,

Run, Run, away,

My heart wishes, that you would.

"I trusted you too come back, Haku, and you haven't" She smiled fondly at this thought, "Not yet. But as long as I believe, anything's possible. You helped me realize that, you know." She, clearly, could have gone back, standing here, watching as the Ferryboat crossed the dark sea of stars. But she didn't. Because just like fate had brought them together, she wanted destiny to seal that.

__

Run, River, Run,

Like the wave decide our route,

Run, Run on forever,

Till your trail's run out.

'It's amazing,' He thought to himself, 'Just what she did to me.' Haku stood overlooking the waters of the river that blocked his journey from the other world, Chihiro's home.

The stars shone brighter tonight as he watched the Ferry make its way across the river. The Moon even held the glory of a thousand words, and if he could have said so as many, he would have only chose three. The three he had never gotten an opportunity to say.

"If only…" He begun to say, a small smile cornering his lips, "If only I had said them, then where would we be, Chihiro?"

Closing his eyes, he smiled again, this time when his jade gaze never faltered to return that same easy grin. In fact, a lot of things came easier to him now. Like smiling.

__

Run, River, Run,

Open the waters of your tides,

Run, River, Run,

To where our paths collide.

"Maybe I'm dreaming right now," Chihiro thought, stepping a foot lightly into the cool waters, "Maybe I'm dreaming and I'll never wake up." She mused at this new thought, staring out into the river, peering just long enough for the lights across it to flash against her chestnut eyes.

__

Run, Waters, Run,

Like the rain falling from the sky,

Run, Run, into me,

So that I may feel the need to fly.

"The stars," He smiled, "I'd like to take her to the stars, to see both worlds below. I'd like to show her what even I, as a god, cannot give to her, but what she, as herself, can make me feel." Two worlds bigger, two whole worlds larger then himself, that's what she gave him. Now, he wanted the world within her as well. His, taken as she had left him.

He stared across the river again, this time allowing his smile to only reach his eyes, he could go back, he could have always went back, love was that powerful, love has no limit.

But would she want that. Because if he went to her, he just might be tempted to stay, forever.

__

Run, River. Run,

My soul to yours like an open door,

Run, Run into me,

Like I once ran through you before.

"I hope he still remembers me." Chihiro, now shin deep in the waters of the river, announced to the stars, "Because I remember him even when I forgot myself, just like he first did for me."

She closed her eyes and let the soft, cool water lap over her knees, relinquishing the feeling of its tiny, almost motionless waves. She smiled, for once it reach her eyes.

Looking down upon the waters, she traced a finger across the surface, running it once without fault, "Like a sea of stars," She said, awed by the simplistic sight that the stars gave off, their reflection against the river showing like an ocean of cosmos, "Like a second sea." 

She smiled at this, splashing a full hand into the waters, rippling the image, "What do I need with a sea when I have got a River, a River unlike any other that holds the glory of a thousand more." She laughed then, merrily splashing a handful of water into the space in front of her. 

Once the waters calmed, her smile faded as she closed her eyes, "For a god, there may be nothing more I can give him, anything else that he has not already had of. Yet, I am willing to show him. Show him how to love, show him how to trust, because…because I want to be that person he gives those things to."

Pausing, she smiled, staring up at the heavens, scattered with stars and touched by not even a hint of cloud, "I wish," She started, tapping a toe into the riverbed beneath her, "That I might just touch those stars, see their brightness from a close distance. The reflection in the river here is nice, but it lacks the beauty of the sky's true nighttime splendor. Besides," She added, "It's not the Kohaku River that is mirroring the heavens, but the river that blocks me from just that."

She allowed a brief wind to carry her thoughts outwards into the darkness before her, silently praying that somehow, they would reach the distance across the River, where the lights were.

__

Run, River, Run,

Give me life, from your very wave,

Run, Waters, Run,

Give to me, what I already gave.

"Maybe, I should take her away with me," He thought to himself, walking into the waters, "Maybe I should just run, find her, and whisk her away with me, into the stars…" He laughed out loud, smiling at his childish thoughts, "Maybe," He turned serious. "I should just go to her, now."

__

Run, Current, Run,

Like a handful of stars,

Overlapping with one another,

Can you find which two are ours?

"I should probably leave now." She told herself, unmoving from her location, "But, maybe I should stay." Concluding her thoughts spoken, she preceded to walk further into the waters of the River that separated her world, from his.

"I could just reach out, and I'd be there, just like that…"

__

Run, River Run,

Find me here inside your flow,

Run, Waters, Run,

I'll let you carry me as you go.

"Maybe, I'll wait," Haku paused, "No, I've waited long enough. I've got to go, now." He let himself slowly into the waters, then, he stopped, "I am a River, which means I am to find my current, yet, I don't think that even a River will lead to her, not if I cannot follow it to her." With that, as if challenging the winds he hesitated, pausing himself from transforming into his true self.

"I will not transform," He stated, declaring this only to himself, "True to her word, she is pleased with me as myself, but tonight, as I would give her forever, I will come to her as a man, not a River spirit, nor a god, but a man."

With that, he drove into the waters, "I will come to her as a man whose heart he has to offer because I can give he no less."

__

Run, River, Run,

You have guided me this far,

Run, Run, into me,

Show me who your really are.

"I don't care if he's a god, I don't care if I'm just a human, love is love and love excuses even that!" Chihiro glided through the waters, rippling the reflection of the stars, "If I can't show him that, then I cannot show him any greater."

She swam as fast as she could travel, the smooth face of the water an easy path for her eager limbs to race against.

And as she raced, so did he, both against the stillness of the river, gaining speed as they raced even faster. Both racing. Both determined.

And then, they stopped.

The stars themselves, as if awed by the patterns of wrinkles that came from the motionless two that now stood, face to face with one another.

And they laughed. Laughing at their mirrored intentions, their reflecting hearts, paralleled love. Laughing at the skies and at the stars, smiling at each other, dripping wet and panting from all of their well worth labor. Laughing because they needed to laugh, they needed to smile and realize this moment as a treasure that would be stored away with time. Laughing at the River, because it was all they needed to know. All they needed to thank for this rare occasion.

The River Spirit, smiling, moved ever closer to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled him into her further, if that even possible, molding up against him. Their eyes were locked, jade against russet, both smiling like idiots. Idiots in love.

He moved his face across her cheek, closing his eyes as her head lifted towards the heavens. He eyes, half closed in the ecstasy of the feeling of him. He moved his head to the side of her neck, laughing so lightly, speaking to her for the very first time in three years, "Where, oh where, have you been, little one?" His whisper sent a suggestive shiver up her spine, causing her to laugh at his forwardness, wrapping her hands around his head as he sifted her slightly.

"Right here, besides the river, waiting for you." She answered him.

"Hmm…" He stated, moving up her neck, "And I suppose you wanted me to come to you."

She laughed then as he tickled her with his breath.

"And I suppose you wanted me to keep my end of the promise then?" He said as he traced his voice along her ear, "And you wanted me to find you in your world, hmm, Lazy? I see old habits die hard."

"Hey!" She said defensively poking her finger into his forehead lightly, "I'm not lazy!"

"Oh, you're not? Then why did you wait three years for _me_ to come to _you_? Pride issue?"

"Haku!" She nearly pouted. He laughed, looking her in the eyes.

"Then why did you wait," He paused smiling to knowingly for her to handle, "For _me_ to come to _you_?"

"Well," She paused, juggling a blush and a lump in her throat all at once, "Well, I- um…Well you see…"

"Mm-hmm," Haku drew into the frantic Chihiro, closing his eyes as he went.

"Well, I- You see, it's like this-I-" Before she could finish, she managed to look at him in time to see their lips meet, blushing an even deeper red. Her eyes opened so large and she begin to panic, not knowing what to do to respond to his action.

His kiss, flowing through her like new life, led her eyes to close and her hands to wreath in a circle around his neck. She gave into him and allowed his waters to consume her, all in one innocent touch of their timid lips.

Before he was tempted into further actions, Haku stopped, drawing away from her, smiling confidently as always. In a raspy voice he told her something, words that expressed every depth and every current of his body, of his soul, and his mind. Words that gave him spirit, gave him rejoice. Words that came from his heart, "You give me a lot to smile about, you know," at that she blushed, "But you give me even more to love."

__

Run, River, Run,

Let your waters flow into me,

Like I to you,

Run, River, Run,

Give me life, set me free…

Into you…

"Besides," He stated, "I thought my waters only traveled a set path, a certain fate. I thought something, as such a river, was even limited to its trails. Yet, even you defied that, Chihiro, even you taught a River love."

:Fin:

So, how was it? Like, flame-worthy? You decide, but please do review!

The one thing you should notice that I did, was that there was no limit on Haku and Chihiro. No spells holding them back, no prophecies that only allowed them to meet in unlikely ways (Even though I love those), but true, honest love. My main goal was to show you all that indeed, there is no limit on what love can do, on where love can go.

So, I'll leave you with that, then, I hope to hear from you soon. Drop me a line at Space_Case2@Hotmail.com if you'd like!

Star_Gazer

"Dreams are only meant to hold you until you wake up."


End file.
